


Can't Help Falling In Love

by motherxhyena



Category: bass cannon kaplan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena





	Can't Help Falling In Love

_It's extremely difficult for me to talk about my past, it's not something that's really easy for me to relive._

_But my boyfriend suggests that I write about my experience, and that it might help me a little bit to deal with my emotions._

_Well, here it goes._

_******************_

**_This whole situation had happened a couple of years ago, but it all seems like it just ended._ **

**_With me being a single mother, it was extremely difficult for me to be able to go out and be in the dating scene, since I didn't have much time aside from taking care of two children by myself._ **

**_One evening I had my friend Lynn come over to hang out for a few hours, which inevitably ended up with us popping a bottle of wine and getting into some deep conversations._ **

**_I didn't mind, I truly cherished moments like this, due to the fact that we hardly got to see each other; both of us were mothers to two, her, and her husbands worked a lot, enough to afford a live in nanny, myself I was a single mom who worked from home most time, and didn't get to go out much, in a sense we were kinda polar opposites, but I think that's the reason we were so close to each other._ **

**_Well during part of the conversation, she had bluntly said that I needed to put myself out there on the dating market._ **

**_To which I kindly replied, "It would be nice to put myself back out there, but it's so hard to find any time to myself._ **

**_Lynn: "Geez Evelynn, are you always going to use that every time I suggest you going out and having fun?" she asked irritatedly as she sipped the wine._ **

**_E: "Lynn, you know that I don't have the support that you do, I don't have their father, and I haven't spoken to my parents in almost 10 years._ **

**_L: "Have you ever thought of patching things up with your mom and dad?"_ **

**_E: "That's a silly question."_ **

**_L: "Why is it a silly question?"_ **

**_E: "Because you know I'd like too, but I just don't think that I could."_ **

**_L: "Come on Ev. Let go and move on, I'm sure that they would love to see you, and Roberta and Vallen. I sat there and stared blankly into the glass of wine, sighed, "Where would I even start? I don't even know how I would even go about finding them, let alone getting a hold of them._ **

**_L: "Let's say I hypothetically have been talking to them for the last week?"_ **

**_E: "You haven't?!"_ **

**_L: "Ok, I may have not been talking to them, but you know that hubby works for the government, so I already have all that information for you. All you have to do is say the word and we will either give you all of the information, or we could arrange for you to be taken there. All this was just so much to take in at once, I was starting to get a little light headed._ **

**_E: "I'll let you know, but as of right now, I'm not feeling so hot, I think I need to lay down."_ **

***************

I had been snapped back to the present when I felt a hand lay gently on my shoulder.

"I just was coming to check up on you, see that you were alright." my boyfriends lowered voice broke through the silence silence that had been surrounding me for an unknown amount of time.

" _I am alright, Avi_." my voice cracked, before continuing " _Were you able to get they little ones down?_ " I stood from the chair and turned towards him.

"Of course I was. They have been asleep for almost 2 hours now."

 _"I am terribly sorry hun, I just, I just had lost track._ "

"It's alright love, why don't you come to bed? There's always tomorrow to get back to your writing."

_"I think it's best for me to stop for tonight, it's already close to midnight, and I want to get enough sleep before taking the kids to my moms for the week."_

"C'mon m'lady. You need your rest." he held out his hand waiting for me to take it, and his heartwarming smile across his face.

Shutting to lid to the laptop I grabbed his and as he lead me into my room.

We walked quietly to the room as Avi shut the door behind him, I headed to the closet to pick out one of my night gowns.

I grabbed a purple one off of the hanger, I slung it over my shoulder, before heading over to the bed; I took a deep breath and begun to say, _"Before you leave, there is something I'd like to say. It took a lot out of me, with, with what had happened. So much so, I never thought I'd be able to love anyone else but my children. I've never told you this, but I am so grateful that I have been blessed with you in not only my life, but the kids' lives too. You have helped me to move on past so much pain, and never rushed me or ever have gotten agitated, irritated, frustrated or upset with me. Beside my parents I think you have truly been the biggest support in the last year and a half, and I honestly could never repay you for the patience you have had for me, and the little ones. I honestly hope to be able to spend the rest of my days with you."_

I didn't expect to hear anything back immediately, I know that what I had said to him right now was a lot, and I knew that he had to process it all.

"That's what you do when you love someone. I have done all of this because I truly love you. It doesn't have anything to do with morals, or faith, or anything of the sorts, but through pure unfiltered love. I have never loved someone as much as I love you, and I love you for you. I can't say that I can understand what you went through but I try my best to understand to the best of my abilities. And I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you as well, and, I can't wait too either. I don't expect you to take my hand in marriage, nor be my wife, I'll still be the happiest man live if we spend the rest of our lives just like this. And I'm so happy to be able to see the kids grow up and be extraordinary like their mother. Thank you for blessing me Evelynn."

I loved this man with all of my being, he was truly a godsend after my horrible experience.

I begun to watch him continue onto the bedroom door, but I just felt like tonight was the right night.

 _"Avi?_ " I said with a timid voice.

"Yes my beautiful?" he answered while his and clasped onto the bedroom door knob.

_"Will you to stay with me tonight?"_


End file.
